


Fuck You

by TrueCrossGhoul



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: :), Flower Language, Lmao I'm such a fucking nerd wow, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin forgets Ryuji's birthday, getting him kicked out of the house for the night. Rin decides that he wants to give Ryuji a bouquet of flowers that says 'fuck you' in flower language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You

"Just... just forget it. Get out." Ryuji muttered as he tossed a backpack at me with what I presumed to be clothes inside. He glared at me sadly as I grabbed my shoes from the mat, not bothering to put them on.

"Fine!" I shouted back, opening the door. The door slammed shut behind me as angered tears dripped down my face. What was his problem, anyway? We had been getting along so well, and then we had an argument over nothing. Sure, that 'nothing' was actually me forgetting his birthday, but still. He shouldn't have gotten this mad, at least he could have said he understood when I said that I was sorry instead of kicking me out for a bit. Where would I even stay? Doesn't matter, he would eventually forgive me. I mean, it was horrible of me to forget his birthday, I know, but it's not like I did it on purpose or anything. Maybe if I gave him some flowers I could help patch things up with him.

The only thing is, I have no idea what type of flowers he liked, or even what colors. Maybe I could just pick a pre-arranged bouquet? No, those are expensive. Hey, some flowers have certain meanings and stuff. You know, 'Salmon is for desire'… that kind of stuff. Maybe I could arrange something that said 'I'm sorry' or something in flower talk. My phone was almost dead though, and I had no idea how to read flower.

On the walk to the florist shop, I had time to think. Yeah I know that forgetting his birthday was sad and rude, but I didn't deserve to be kicked out for the night. Although, I'm sure that Yukio would let me stay at his place and crash on the couch or something. Really, Bon was in the wrong here. He knew that I had really shitty memory, he could have just understood that I forgot or something. I'm not perfect. I continued to think about this, until steam was practically hissing from my ears out of rage. I had decided on what I wanted the flowers to say. 'Fuck you.'

The door chime ringed as I threw open the florist shop's door, causing a few flowers to tremble with the shock of the door hitting the wall. I felt kinda bad for a moment, before returning to my angered state. I stomped up to the counter.

"How do I passively aggressively say 'Fuck You' in flower?!" I half shouted half snarled to the girl who sat behind the counter reading a gardening magazine. She Jolted out of her seat, shocked, and nearly fell down. 

"Oh haha, you really scared me there. What is it you want them for?" The girl asked, pushing a lock of her short blonde hair behind her ear as she took out a thick book on what I presumed to be flower language.

"My boyfriend and I got in a fight." I huffed, still a bit angry. She nodded and went into the cold room to grab a bundle of flowers.

"Okay so, here we have some geraniums symbolizing stupidity, Foxglove for insincerity, Meadowsweet for uselessness, Yellow carnations meaning 'you have disappointed me', orange lilies that scream 'hatred', along with a bunch of other flowers that mean other things that mean negative stuff." She said as she handed me a bouquet. I took it and admired the color combination. It was actually really pretty.

"Alright, this will be perfect. How much?" 

"Erm..." She hummed as she pressed some buttons on the register. "45 dollars?" 

"WHAT?! That's _crazy_!!" I exclaimed. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"S-sorry, I'm not really in charge of the prices, and you have a lot of flowers in there so..." She trailed off. "Or I could always just give you a dozen roses and a little card that says 'fuck you' for 10 dollars if you want..." I shook my head and reluctantly pulled an extra 5 dollars out of my pocket, then handed her the money and flowers so she could wrap them. I could have easily just have said 'fuck you' in person, but what's the fun in that?

I knocked on the door, holding the flowers behind my back. I had some time to cool down on my walk back home, so by now I was totally ready to explain how I forgot. The door opened in front of me, revealing a puffy eyed Ryuji. He had been crying, although he has tried his best to cover it up by washing his face, which had not worked. It only made the tips of his two-toned hair wet. His lip quivered when he saw me, and I instantly felt really bad. Bad because I forgot his birthday, bad because I hated to see him cry, and bad because I bought him 'fuck you' flowers instead of 'I'm really really sorry' flowers. 

"I-I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday, and I'm really sorry that I got into an argument with you." I murmured as I extended the bouquet of flowers toward him. I began to feel tears claw their way through my eyes. My throat felt raw. I hated that feeling. He took the flowers and enveloped me in a big hug. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and making such a big deal out of nothing." He said as tears dripped onto my shoulder. I shook my head. 

"No, I should have remembered. I'm really sorry, and tomorrow we can go and do something if you want. Anything." I said as I kissed the side of his face. He turned to face me, a smile softly spreading across his face.

"How about we do something now?" He said in a soft voice.

"L-like watch a movie?" I stuttered. 

"I was thinking maybe not." He murmured as he kissed me in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to demisexualmerrill and koscheiis on tumblr for this prompt which i randomly decided to write about out of the blue
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr, @TrueCrossGhoul


End file.
